


Thank You

by orphan_account



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so I found this laying around??? And it was supposed to be a gift and ugh I forgot about it and it was so hard to finish- I mean, I pretty much skipped everything ever and ughghghg<br/>But I guess I finished it anyway and that's all that really matters</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [straightouttapopstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightouttapopstar/gifts).



> okay so I found this laying around??? And it was supposed to be a gift and ugh I forgot about it and it was so hard to finish- I mean, I pretty much skipped everything ever and ughghghg  
> But I guess I finished it anyway and that's all that really matters

"Escargoon..."

The snail's brow twitched, clearly frustrated.

"Escargoon..."

 _Ignore him_ , he thought. _He's just trying to annoy you._

"Escargoon! Listen to me!"

He turned around, gritting his teeth together. "What is it, Sire? Can't you see I'm in the middle of filing all these important documents?"

"I'm bored," Dedede groaned and brought his fist down on the desk, startling the snail. "Come on, Esky. Give me something fun to do."

"Just go outside and play with Kirby," he glared at him and tried picking up the mess. "I'm sure he'll want to play with you."

Escargoon heard loud, angry footsteps walking out of the door and thought that perhaps that would be the end of it. Alas, Dedede stormed back in, waving two papers in the air. Sadly, due to Escargoon's failing eyesight, he couldn't quite make out the text.

"Leave all your stuff behind! C'mon Esky!" he grabbed his arm, and pulled him outside.

"W-what? Where are you even taking me?" Escargoon flailed his arms, trying to get away. "Your Majesty! What about all your documents-"

"We're here!"

Under any other circumstances, Escargoon would've hated being cut short, let alone being dragged away to something. But, as they both gazed up at the rollercoasters and heard excited screams, he didn't mind it too much.

"A theme park?" he muttered.

"Yeah, yeah. Look here, we can use these tickets to get through the line."

"Ah." Once again, he was pulled through but this time through a thick crowd.

"Move outta my way!" Dedede pushed and elbowed. "I'm the king! Lemme through!"

"I still don't see why you've brought me along, Sire," Escargoon looked up at him, trying to release his wrist from Dedede's strong grip.

"To have fun," Dedede grinned. "Why don't we both ride those rollercoaster-things first? Your back must hurt from sitting like that for so long."

"I'm sorry, but I still don't quite understand." Escargoon narrowed his eyes. Dedede wasn't usually this... nice. Ah well, he'll try to make the most of it anyway.

\---

"I can't wait for my evening bath," Dedede murmured. "And a huge gourmet for dinner."

"Thank you, your highness," Escargoon found himself saying contentedly.

"Heh, it's no problem," Dedede wrapped an arm around Escargoon's side. "Anything for my favourite assistant."


End file.
